During dental examination and/or operation, a number of fluids, e.g., saliva from the parotid gland, blood, water from the dental equipment, are produced in the patient's mouth. It is important to remove these fluids for the comfort of the patient, to prevent fluids and material from being aspirated into the throat or lungs of the patient, and to assist the health care provider in observing and/or operating within the patient's mouth.